Vampirenip
by Backne
Summary: Marceline ventures into the lab while Bubblegum is busy with a new experiment that happens to have a rather unique effect on her vampiric friend... PWP


Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned my Pendleton Ward. I make no profit from this story.

**Vampirenip**

"Eureka!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, holding up the beaker filled with an ice blue liquid for the two adventurers to see. Jake blinked his large glistening eyes, stretching over to peer at it curiously. "I've finally done it!"

"So uh, what exactly have you done?" He asked, scratching his fuzzy chin and pooching his lips out thoughtfully. The princess turned in his direction, beaming up at him.

"This is a batch of perfectly synthesized Ice King repellent! I've spent weeks perfecting the flaws in my original formula, and now I'm sure I've got it! If this works guys, you won't have to rescue me from the Ice King anymore, or any of the other princesses for that matter." She explained, seeming rather pleased with herself. Finn mulled that over for a few moments, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought about it.

"Finn, would you fetch me that empty perfume bottle?" Bubblegum asked, pointing at where it sat on a table across the lab.

"Sure thing, Princess." He said, walking off to retrieve it. The two of them watched with interest as the princess unscrewed the cap on top and poured her bizarre smelling concoction inside before loosely screwing it back on and handing it to the human again.

"Would you mind? Just three should be enough." She said, handing him the perfume bottle before setting the empty beaker back down on the work bench with a soft clink.

"Yeah." He said, squeezing the atomizer once when all of a sudden the lab window squeaked on its hinges, flipping open as a familiar grey-skinned vampire slipped into the room adorned in her usual daylight attire. Finn squeezed again, another poof of blue mist washing over the princess as their new guest offered the trio a fangy smile, raising one hand in greeting as she flew over to them, hovering a few feet over their heads.

"Hey guys, what's-" She paused midair, craning her neck and sniffing the air delicately, a funny expression coming over her face. Finn squeezed the atomizer one last time, setting it back down on the table as the vampire closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose, nostrils flaring a bit. Bubblegum looked up at her curiously, watching as Marceline opened her eyes again, pupils dilating to the point they practically blacked out her red irises. The princess frowned a bit, taking a step back as the vampire leered down at her, long red tongue licking along her lips hungrily.

"Marceline, are you feeling alright?" Bubblegum asked, taking another step backwards. The vampire's shape blurred as the princess did her best to make her way inconspicuously to the door, nearly jumping out of her skin when she turned around and bumped noses with the undead girl.

"You smell _good_." The vampire purred, leaning forward and sniffing at Bubblegum's hair, lowering her eyelids. The princess blinked furiously, her cheeks turning red as Marceline took her face in between her hands, her tongue slithering wetly along the girl's cheek.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Finn squawked, reaching for his sword hastily, bumping the perfume bottle so that it fell off the table, plummeting to the floor.

"Hold on princess, I got it!" Jake yelled, snatching the little bottle just it in the nick of time, stretching up over them and dangling the bottle over their heads.

"Nice man!" Finn exclaimed, grinning up at the dog, Marceline momentarily forgotten. Jake grinned cockily in return, waggling the bottle around in front of their faces.

"Oh, I'm gonna drop it! Nah I'm not. Ya know why? Cuz I'm awesome." He laughed, tossing it around, back and forth between his hands when it slipped out of his grasp, upending the perfume bottle as it fell. Blue liquid doused the princess before the empty bottle bounced off her head with a loud _thunk_.

"Ouch!" She yelped, clapping a hand to her skull and rubbing it as she scowled up at the dog.

"Oops…"

"Jake!" She yelled in frustration, only to gasp and stiffen when the vampire grabbed her from behind. The two heroes made to look over at her, only to realize she that was gone, heads jerking around to see a red boot disappearing through the laboratory door as it swung shut. Bubblegum squealed and clung to the vampire as she was whisked away, through the castle, up to her room at the speed of light, only to find herself thrown onto her bed. She bounced once on the mattress, her dress flipping back, thick gummy hair falling into her face from the momentum of being tossed. She sat up abruptly, all bluster as her bedroom curtains snapped shut, a feral growl resounding through the mostly dark room.

"Marceline, what do you think you're doing?" She snapped, her face flushed as she scrambled off the bed and onto her feet, smoothing the ruffles in her dress as she flipped back her hair, smoothing out the thick strands with her hands. She stormed forward with every intention of leaving when suddenly the vampire flew to the door with a low hiss. She hit it with a sharp thud as she landed vertically on all fours, effectively blocking her exit as she produced the elegant golden skeleton key that locked Bubblegum's door, slipping it into the keyhole and turning it until there was the satisfying click of the lock. She growled low in her throat as she stared down at the candy monarch with heady, glowing eyes, a positively wicked grin spreading across her face as her tongue flicked out at the princess. The vampire then tilted her head back and dropped the key onto the waiting muscle, which curled around it slowly before she closed her mouth, her throat flexing as she swallowed.

"O-Oh Glob…" Bubblegum squeaked, her dark eyes going wide as she shuffled backwards.

"Princess! Princess, are you ok!? What's going on?" It was Finn outside, the door handle jiggling furiously as he tried to twist it. A split second later a rusty yellow blade was jammed through the wooden slats, missing Marceline's abdomen narrowly as it twisted around vigorously, making her snarl in frustration, upper lip curling over sharp teeth and fangs.

"My door!" The princess yelped, the perfect mahogany surface now ruined. The yellow blade was pulled free from the wood a moment later.

"Uh, sorry!" Finn yelled back. "Peppermint Butler, get us something to bust the door down with!"

"No, don't break down my door!" Bubblegum cried in distress. "Just find the spare key!"

A split second later, her desk came sliding across the room, hitting the door with a loud slam and barricading it effectively. She let out a startled gasp as she turned in time to see her dresser shoved in front of the window to block it off, plunging the room in complete darkness, the sound of her heart pounding making her ears hurt. Her breath whistled hoarsely out of her chest as she turned to and fro, trying to keep her composure and come up with a quick plan when there was a loud snap, the candle on her bedside table flickering to life as the vampire touched down on the floor a few feet away.

"Marceline…" She began, swallowing thickly as the gray skinned girl slinked closer, eyes fixed on her intently when suddenly she sprang, lunging at her like a tigress pouncing on its pray. She shrieked as she was grabbed up in strong, slender arms, sharp claws tearing away at her dress in a flash, ripping right through the elegant ruffles and the corset underneath until there was nothing left of her attire but pastel pink shreds.

"We're looking Princess, hang on! Are you ok?" Finn called from outside. Meanwhile, the pink girl found herself being tossed back onto the bed once again, winding her a bit as she bounced, a sleek female body covering her own not even a heartbeat later. Hungry lips descended down upon her own as the undead queen rubbed her clothed body along Bubblegum's mostly naked form. The vampire's eager tongue found its way into the moist cavern of her mouth so that the princess could taste the remnants of the metal from the key, tingles shooting down her spine.

"Everything is-" She turned her head vigorously from side to side, pushing at the vampire's away face and trying desperately to keep the vampire's mouth off her own long enough to finish a sentence. "Everything is alright!" She called, gasping as razor sharp teeth nipped roughly at her sensitive throat.

"But Princess-!"

"For the love of Glob, just go, Finn!"

"But-!"

"_GO!_" She yelled, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle a hiss of pain as fangs sank deep into the base of her throat, a greedy mouth sucking roughly at the color there. She squirmed when a hand suddenly descended down between her rather shapely thighs, rubbing her through her somehow miraculously intact panties.

"Marceline, wh-what are you doing? We can't be doing this!" She gasped breathlessly, trying to push away the hand between her legs, her cheeks now a vibrant shade of red as she felt herself growing wet from the stimulation. "S-stop! Snap out of it!"

The vampire just moaned in response, opening her eyes slightly as she forced herself to pull her mouth away and stop drinking from the girl before she took too much. Bubblegum opened her mouth to say something else, thinking she had gotten the vampire's attention when she found herself being kissed again. The hand between her legs momentarily retreated, grabbing her wrist and forcing her arm over her head, which was quickly followed by the other arm. She made to pull her away, but the vampire's grip only tightened as she pinned her wrists over her head, her now free hand returning back to rubbing her moistening sex.

Bubblegum knew that she should be making more of an effort to stop the vampire, that if she could just stop and think for a second, she could make this all stop. But even though she couldn't bring herself to consciously admit it, she didn't want it to stop. She found her hips curling upward a bit as Marceline rubbed her more firmly, able to feel the girl's slit growing wet for her, soaking through the material of her panties. Deft fingers pushed the crotch of her underwear aside, stroking her center as she let out a strangled sound somewhere between a growl and a moan. The pink girl mewled as a slender index finger pushed inside her abruptly, pumping in and out of her at a brisk pace that soon had her hips bucking to meet each tiny thrust.

"M-Marce… Ahhhn..." Her eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows fixed together as she panted with pleasure.

Marceline's own sex was positively _pounding_. From the moment she had got the first whiff of that perfume or whatever it was, she'd found herself as horny as the Fire Kingdom was hot, but now that she was touching Bonnie, her body was reaching all new heights of arousal. So much so that she was now pretty sure that she had completely lost her mind to it. Her already hypersensitive sense of smell, hearing, taste and touch were practically overloaded now that she could feel how slick Bubblegum was, hear those maddening sounds she was making, smell her sweet skin and the promise of her deliciously wet pussy. At the thought, the vampire pulled her hand away, making the Princess open her mouth to say something as her eyes fluttered at the sudden feeling of emptiness, not sure whether she was going to ask for more or use to opportunity to talk sense into her friend. Groaning, Marceline released her prisoner briefly and brought the hand she had been touching Bubblegum with up to her mouth, licking the clear pink fluid from the single digit before slipping the finger into her mouth, sucking hungrily as a low moan of approval issued from her throat.

Bubblegum found herself pulling the vampire's shirt off before she had even fully made up her mind, fingers easily unsnapping her bra so that her lips could fasten around a dark, painfully erect nipple. The vampire mewled loudly at that, her body hypersensitive as a very warm, wet tongue swirled around the tip of her breast. She struggled with the button and zipper of her pants briefly, breathing hard and fast before letting out a frustrated growl in a matter of seconds, resorting to ripping them off instead, completely having forgotten about her boots in the heat of the moment. Bubblegum, now absorbed in the vampire's passion, opened her eyes in surprise when she felt her grabbing her wrist, taking her hand and pushing it between spread thighs as she kneeled on the bed. She bit her lip hard as she felt Bubblegum's finger come in contact with her dripping folds, whimpering softly.

"Oh Glob, Marce…" Bubblegum gasped, her face somehow managing to turn redder, actually shocked by the copious amount of fluid that coated her fingers.

"Nnngh…" Was the only response as the vampire rolled her hips against the girl's hand, to which Bubblegum began moving her fingers awkwardly, not exactly sure how to touch another girl. Marceline just groaned, her tongue hanging from her mouth slightly as her head fell back, chest heaving with each breath she took.

Bubblegum let out another startled cry when out of nowhere the vampire pushed her back down onto the bed, yanking her panties down her legs and forcing her face between the princess's thighs. She shocked even herself when she realized that a loud, keening sound came spilling from her mouth as a long tongue slid between her lower lips, licking all along her most intimate place. It swirled around her tender nub before moving lower and pushing inside her, the vampire moaning as sweet candy cum coated her tongue. The princess was left to squirm and writhe about, gasping and moaning, nothing gentle about the undead Queen's touch as she went about sucking and licking hungrily. Bubblegum felt something unfamiliar building up fast inside her, starting from the tiny nub nestled in between her folds and spreading out and upward, burning a white hot trail upward to the pit of her belly.

The vampire herself was making a symphony of noises, moaning and whimpering around her treat as she switched from licking, sucking and swirling her tongue around the fleshy jewel to forcefully thrusting her long tongue into the princess, teasing the swollen ridged spot inside. She wanted the princess to cum so badly, to have the girl's sweetness flood her mouth. Although she had only been going down on the princess for less than a minute or two, her enthusiasm paid off and she was rewarded handsomely as the princess's hips bucked sharply, rising off the bed and pushing against her mouth desperately. Pink hands tangled in her hair and gripped her head tight, the girl's pleasure releasing into her mouth as she cried out, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Oh Glob, _Marceline!_" She lapped greedily, trying to drink every last drop from the candy princess before pulling away, licking the remnants from around her lips. The princess's chest heaved up and down wildly as she struggled to get enough air in her lungs, her skin glazed with sweat when she felt her right leg being lifted up.

"What are you-" She began, watching as the vampire lifted herself and moved closer, putting one leg over the princess so that the V of her sex hovered over Bubblegum's. The girl's question was lost in a gasp when the undead Queen's sex pressed against her own, so wet and soft that she couldn't suppress a shiver.

"Oh my…" She breathed, dark eyes fluttering as Marceline began making short thrusting motions, head sagging forward as their clitorises brushed over one another. Bubblegum reached for her, bringing the vampire down over her body, one hand gripping at the back of her head so as to pull her down for a kiss. The vampire obliged, mewling as the princess's tongue stroked her lower lip and found its way into her mouth, exploring sharp teeth and the wet tongue behind them. She could taste her own sex on the vampire's mouth, but didn't care, their moans intermingling as Marceline continued thrusting. She moved faster and faster, pressing her hips down harder until their clits ground against each other with every movement.

"Mmmn, fuck, Bonnie…" The vampire wheezed, breaking the kiss and panting harshly as the princess looked up into her pleasure struck face. She lifted her own hips then, causing the vampire to bite her bottom lip sharply, gasping and thrusting harder in turn. Reaching down, Bubblegum gripped the vampire's hips and began meeting each thrust, moaning herself.

"Oh... Oh! Oh Glob, oh Glob, _oh Glob_, _oh my Glob_, _oooooooooh Gloooooooooob _!" She screamed, the vampire thrusting faster than ever.

"_Ahhhhhhn!_"

"But listen to her, Jake! What if Marceline's killing her?! Oh Glob, she must be in so much pain!" Finn cried in distress, although Peppermint and Jake didn't seem all that worried. If anything, they seemed extremely uncomfortable; Jake actually seemed embarrassed, averting his eyes and looking at everything but his oblivious young friend.

"Uh, I don't think she's screaming in pain, Finn." He muttered, Peppermint Butler making a funny face as he continued dusting the same shelf for fifteen minutes.

"What does that even mean? Are you sure you don't know where the key is, Peppermint Butler?" Finn asked desperately. The little candy man looked over at him with a tight-lipped expression, not saying a single word. The human groaned anxiously, bringing his hands up to his mouth and chewing his fingernails nervously.

"Oh man, Bonnie... That was just like... whoa." The vampire said as she lifted her head, dark hair tangled in places and frizzed in others. Her eyes were a little bleary as she allowed herself a dazed smile, blinking herself back into awareness as the princess turned her head slowly, her expression spent as she tried to catch her breath.

Later that week, after everything was explained to Finn in the most g-rated way possible ("Oh Finn, I never was in any _real_ danger, per se…") Bubblegum was back in her lab working to perfect her Ice King repellent formula once again, having come to the conclusion she had somehow unintentionally created an artificial vampiric pheromone. She wasn't even sure how that was possible, given that vampires had no need to procreate through sexual means, but nonetheless she found it interesting and possibly beneficial, which is why she kept a small amount stored away in her desk to perhaps test out another time. Purely for scientific use of purposes of course…

"Yo." The vampire said, drifting on into the lab and nestling up behind the princess, making Finn bristle. Bubblegum turned around abruptly, producing a squirt bottle and spraying the vampire in the face with water.

"Hey, what—No, Ack!" The vampire hissed, spitting and slapping at the squirt bottle, recoiling.

"No, bad vampire!"

**A/N: This is the crackiest thing I've ever written. I can't help myself; I'm the type who reads those lame sex-pollen fics... If this story gets removed for graphic content, you can find it on my adult fanfiction account linked in my profile.**


End file.
